MISSING-SECOND VERSION
by allan.prawira
Summary: ONE SHOT/JIKA CINTA YANG KAU BERI SESAKIT INI, BISAKAH AKU MENOLAK?/HURT/GAJE/CAST : PAIRING MYUNG SOO X SUNGYEOL/R&R/ HAPPY READING


**Chapter : One Shot**

**Maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan penulisan kalimat ^_^ Saya hanya manusia biasa :v**

**Happy Reading dan tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian :D**

**MISSING 2**

Genre : Hurt

Boys x Boys

Cast : Kim Myung Soo,Lee Sungyeol Infinite

R&amp;R

Happy reading,readers ^_^

**xXx**

.

.

.

_Jika cinta yang kau berikan sesakit ini rasanya. ._

_Bolehkah aku menolak?_

.

.

Myung Soo membuka ruangan gelap dengan sedikit cahaya membias tersebut. Langkah kakinya yang gontai ia paksa untuk melangkah masuk kedalamnya. Sejenak kebekuan membelenggunya untuk mematung didepan ruangan yang terbuka lebar itu. matanya mengitari satu demi satu benda yang terdapat disana. Semua masih sama. Masih tersusun sebagaimana mestinya tanpa bergeser sedikitpun. Tangannya yang dingin mengusap satu demi satu benda yang terdapat didalam ruangan, mencoba menarik mundur satu demi satu kenangan yang bersembunyi dengan rapi disana. Ya, satu demi satu kenangan itu kembali hadir menusuk nusuk sanubarinya. Dengan lambat namun pasti setiap benda yang ia sentuh memberikan balasan rasa sakit yang teramat hebat.

"yeollie. . " bisiknya dengan nafas sesak. Matanya memburam disebabkan air matanya yang tak lagi sanggup ia bendung. Satu demi satu, bulir bening mulai membanjiri liang matanya. Sesakit ini. Sesakit ini rasanya kehilangan. Apalagi itu merupakan sesuatu yang sangat berharga dan kau takkan bisa mendapatkan gantinya dari manapun. Sesak yang membekap Myung Soo menembus pertahanannya, membuat pria muda itu jatuh terduduk dengan tangan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, berharap rasa sakit itu akan berkurang. Tapi itu hanya angan2 kosong, setiap sendinya sudah terperangkap jauh dalam sakitnya penderitaan.

"hei. .kau sangat jelek jika menangis seperti itu. . "

Myung Soo mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dalam. Ia melihat pria yang sangat disayanginya, dicintainya seumur hidupnya, Lee Sungyeol sedang berdiri disana memandanginya sambil tersenyum kecil. Myung Soo mengusut air matanya. Ia mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya yang lemah dengan sangat berat.

"lihat. .kau terlihat sangat buruk sekarang. . " ujar Sungyeol lagi sambil tertawa kecil kali ini. Ia mendekati kekasihnya itu dengan perlahan, mengusapkan tangannya pada mata Myung Soo yang basah. Seulas senyum pahit singgah disana.

"kau yang membuatku menangis. . " desis Myung Soo dengan susah payah. Sungyeol menghentikan gerakannya. Ia mengelus pelan wajah tampan pria didepannya.

"ne. .aku yang membuatmu menangis. .mian. . "

Myung Soo tertekan. Ia merasa mati mendengar kalimat penyesalan itu.

"jangan meminta maaf. .itu hanya akan menambah penderitaan ku. . "

Sungyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Pria tinggi itu mengusap bulir bening yang tadi sempat lolos dari matanya.

"kau selalu melarangku mengeluarkan air mata. .tapi kali ini. .bolehkah? sekali saja aku ingin menumpahkan semua rasa sedihku karena mu. .setiap kali aku menahan nya, hanya rasa sakit yang terasa. .hingga membuatku merasa ingin mati. . aku. ."

Kalimat permohonan myung Soo tertahan ketika pria itu merasa sebuah pelukan hangat hinggap dibahunya. Sungyeol memeluknya dengan sangat kuat seolah pria itu tak ingin melepaskan kekasihnya lagi.

"ne. .kau boleh menangis sebanyak yang kau mau sekarang. .aku tak akan menahan mu lagi. . " bisiknya sembari mengelus mesra puncak kepala Myung Soo.

Tangan Myung Soo meraup tubuh hangat didepannya dengan erat pula. Rasanya seolah beban itu menipis sedikit demi sedikit. Hingga ia merasa hanya udara dingin yang membelai wajahnya. Senyum pahitnya memudar, berganti rasa sesak yang kembali merasuk setiap persendiannya ketika ia menyadari ia sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya kembali luruh. Air matanya tak kuasa ia tahan.

Hanya suara angin dingin mendesis lirih yang terdengar mengiringi setiap bulir air matanya yang jatuh perlahan.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

Bippp!

Sebuah suara penerima pesan suara terdengar keras diruangan sepi yang melingkupi tubuh lunglai Myung Soo. Matanya yang kosong seolah tak perduli dengan apapun lagi.

"Myung Soo. .pulanglah kerumah. .eomma sangat khawatir dengan mu. .jangan terlalu menyiksa dirimu saeng. .kami semua mengkhawatirkan keadaan mu, eomma, appa, Hyung, sahabat2mu. .kembalilah saeng. . "

Sebuah suara khas terdengar dari pesan suara itu. Sung Gyu.

Myung Soo mendekap telinganya. Ia tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi sekarang. Hatinya yang bermain dengan rasa sakit hanya menginginkan ia untuk diam dirumah itu, memandangi satu demi satu potret kebersamaan nya dengan Sungyeol kekasihnya. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sosok itu mendekat kearahnya. Melangkah dengan tenang menuju kolam kecil yang berada disebelah rumah. Myung Soo mengikuti gerakan sosok itu dengan tatapan sendunya.

"kau harus memberi mereka makan Myungie. .atau mereka akan kelaparan sepertimu. .kau tau aku sangat menyayangi ikan2 ini. . " ucap sosok yang ternyata Sungyeol itu. tangannya dengan cekatan menabur setiap biji makanan ikan yang ia pegang.

Myung Soo memaksa dirinya untuk bisa mendekati pria itu. langkahnya yang lemah melangkah dengan tertatih. Rasa rindu menyeruak dari dalam dadanya. Ia memeluk erat sosok tubuh yang masih membelakanginya.

"bogoshippo. .noumu bogoshippo. . " bisiknya berkali kali bagai permohonan kosong yang tak akan mendapat balasan.

Myung Soo ambruk. Ia kembali menyadari dirinya memeluk udara kosong. Rasa sakit yang hebat lagi2 menguap dan memaksanya jatuh kedalam lubang yang lebih dalam.

Ia menekuk tubuhnya dalam dinginnya udara pagi yang menguar dan kembali bertemankan desah angin yang menyapa sendu.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

Myung Soo menekan tombol play pada DVD player yang ia pasang. Sebuah wajah yang familiar tampil didalam layar DVD tersebut, wajah yang ia rindukan berhari2 ini. Wajah manis yang tersenyum riang padanya. Tangan Myung Soo bergerak tanpa sadar mengusap permukaan datar layar itu, menampakkan betapa kerinduan sudah menguasai perasaannya.

"hei Myungie. .aku merekam video ini saat kau sedang terbaring di rumah sakit. .ani. .aku tersenyum karena aku tak ingin kau sedih saat melihat video ini. .jadi dengarkan baik2 sayangku. . "

Suara ceria Sungyeol berganti dengan nada berat yang menyesakkan Myung Soo.

"eottokkhae. .aku sudah berusaha menahannya. .hanya saja aku tak bisa. . "

Suara video Sungyeol terdengar larut dalam kesedihannya. Suara nafas berat terdengar mengiringi setiap kata yang hendak ia lontarkan. Sementara Myung Soo hanya menatap kosong video itu, harapannya menipis dan semakin menipis melihat wajah yang ia sayangi terlarut dalam kesedihan hatinya.

"aku tak bisa karena aku tau. .kau sedang menangis ketika melihat ini. .dengarkan aku sayang. . jika suatu saat aku tak ada disampingmu lagi, kumohon. .jangan pernah menangisiku. .karena. .semakin kau menangis, akan semakin sulit rasanya untukku pergi. . "

_Kalau begitu jangan. .inilah akibatnya karena kau telah berani. ._

"Myungie. .yang sangat kucintai Kim Myung Soo. .aku sekarat sayang. .aku akan mati beberapa waktu lagi. .mian tak pernah memberi tau mu sayang. .aku tak ingin menambah beban hatimu dengan kondisiku. .yang kau perlu tau adalah. .aku sangat mencintaimu seutuhnya, menyayangimu sepenuh jiwaku. .mendengar tangis kesakitanmu adalah penyiksaan untukku. .mengetahui bahwa kau menderita gagal ginjal adalah hal terburuk yang pernah kuketahui, mengetahui bahwa aku akan kehilangan mu sebentar lagi. .itu membunuhku sedikit demi sedikit. . "

Mata nanar Myung Soo melihat Sungyeol mengusut air matanya.

"dokter mengatakan aku tak akan bertahan dari kanker ini. .sementara kau masih memiliki harapan. .kau harus hidup sayang. .setidaknya salah satu diantara kita harus hidup dengan bahagia. .maafkan aku. .aku tak ingin kau memikul derita lebih lama lagi. .jadi, aku akan memberikan dua ginjalku padamu. .kumohon jagalah dengan baik. .setidaknya. .aku bisa kembali hadir dalam hidupmu untuk sekali lagi. .tanpa rasa sakit ini. . "

Tangan Myung Soo meraba bagian perutnya.

"Kau boleh mengambilnya Yeollie. .aku tak akan menerimanya jika ini darimu. .jebal. .mengapa kau melakukannya. .kau hanya semakin membuatku menderita. . " ucap Myung Soo putus asa.

"aku akan hidup dalam dirimu sayang. .sekali lagi kita akan berjalan bersama mengitari pantai JangHo, bersama melakukan apapun yang kita mau. .kita akan makan red velvet lagi. .mengunjungi konser hyung Sung Gyu. .aku ingin. .aku ingin selalu melakukan itu dengan mu. . "

"kekasihku Kim Myung Soo. .sayangku Kim Myung Soo. . "

"ne Yeollie. . " jawab Myung Soo terbata.

"kau ingatkan dengan lagu favorit kita? Kita sangat kompak saat kau bermain piano dan aku menyanyikan lagu itu. .maukah kau melakukannya denganku untuk terakhir kali? Jebal. . "

Myung Soo menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mendekati piano yang terdapat didekatnya.

Tangannya dengan gemetar membuka penutup tuts2 piano.

"aku yakin kau akan mengabulkan nya Myungie. .baiklah, mari kita lakukan dengan baik. . "

Myung Soo memejamkan matanya. Tangannya dengan perlahan menekan tuts piano satu demi satu, memberikan nada yang mengalun lembut.

_Bunga-bunga terbang di angin, matahari terbenam di sore hari  
Sekarang bahkan ketika aku berjalan sepanjang malam di jalan ini  
Tanganku tidak merasa dingin_

Suara lembut Sungyeol mengalir dengan lambat dan sendu. Myung Soo menggigit bibirnya kuat2. Ia mendengar isak lirih mengiringi setiap kata yang keluar.

_Susah untuk menghilangkan nama mu  
Dan bintang itu jatuh di samping kaki ku sekali lagi  
Apakah kau tidak meninggalkan ku ?_

Tidak. Kemana aku bisa berlari dari mu?

Kadang-kadang, aku lupa denganmu dan hari berlalu  
Kadang-kadang, aku bermimpi tentang seseorang yang bukan dirimu  
Tapi dalam hati ku, bunga untukmu terus tumbuh  
Dalam hati ku, tidak tidak tidak tidak  
kau akan tersakiti jika terus tumbuh

Myung Soo merasakan tekanan kecil pada punggungnya. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat Sungyeol menyandarkan tubuh nya pada bahu Myung Soo. Air mata mengalir perlahan tanpa bisa ditahan lagi. Sungyeol menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya. Tapi kali ini, senyum manis itu penuh rasa sakit. Jemari Myung Soo meulai menekan tuts piano didepannya, keadaan ini persis seperti ia dan Sungyeol dulu. Berdua.

Aku merindukan mu tanpa ada yang mengetahui  
Jika aku menangis dengan suara keras  
Akankah aku akan lupa denganmu sekarang?

Kadang-kadang, aku lupa denganmu dan hari berlalu  
Kadang-kadang, aku bermimpi tentang seseorang yang bukan dirimu  
Tapi dalam hati ku, bunga untuk mu terus tumbuh  
Dalam hati ku, tidak tidak tidak tidak  
kau akan tersakiti jika terus tumbuh

Bibirku berbicara tentang hati dan tangisan  
Cinta kita jaraknya sekarang sangat jauh

Aku pikir aku bisa mecamkan dirimu di hatiku  
ku pikir aku akan melupakan mu setelah beberapa musim berlalu  
Tapi di jalan ini, bunga yang menyerupai mu tumbuh  
Sekali lagi, untukku tidak akan lagi  
Sebuah pegas dingin akan datang kembali

_( -Growing )_

.

.

.

"saranghae Myungie. . "

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

Myung Soo melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan. Matanya yang menatap kosong setiap sudut jalan yang sepi menambah kelam penampilannya. Terkadang ia akan tersenyum sendiri ketika melihat tempat yang biasa ia dan Sungyeol datangi dulu. Ia seolah mampu melihat ia dan Sungyeol duduk disana, saling tertawa satu sama lain, memainkan jemari mereka dalam canda2 kecil. Hingga senyum pahit akan kembali menghiasi ketika menyadari bahwa ia hanya melihat dejavu yang memilukan.

Sudah 3 bulan berlalu dan rasa itu tak kunjung memudar. Rasa sakit yang datang terus dan terus mengurungnya dalam penyesalan dan bersalah yang kuat. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah mendatangi satu demi satu tempat yang pernah ia dan Sungyeol datangi, terkadang ia akan pulang dengan hati lega, atau terkadang akan semakin memperburuk keadaannya.

Permohonan dan rasa khawatir keluarga dan sahabat bukan lagi sebuah masalah baginya, yang ia tau hanyalah ia hanya perlu Sungyeol nya, satu kata untuknya saat ini adalah.

Hidup tapi mati.

Myung Soo menggigit bibirnya ketika melihat siluet Sungyeol berlari didepannya.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali untuk mengusir fatamorgana itu. namun ketika ia membuka matanya ia masih melihat sosok itu berdiri disana dengan senyum yang ia rindukan.

Myung Soo berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok itu, matanya mengerjap berkali kali untuk menyakinkan pandangannya.

"yeollie. . " isaknya dengan tertahan.

Sungyeol membisu. Hanya tatapan matanya yang sendu yang ia nampakkan pada kekasihnya itu.

"katakan ini nyata. . " desis Myung Soo lagi. Ia nyaris jatuh berlutut menahan sesak dan bahagia yang menyeruak dalam dadanya. Rasa rindunya membuncah tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi.

Sungyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

Myung Soo membeliak tak percaya. Ia mendekatkan tangannya untuk mengusap wajah itu seperti dulu.

Dan sepi menggigitnya.

Air matanya luruh dengan cepat ketika sosok yang ia rindukan itu mengabur dan meninggalkan jejak kosong yang menyakitinya lagi dan lagi.

Tubuhnya jatuh luruh ketanah. Lututnya menopang badannya yang lemah sementara tangannya memegang dadanya yang sesak.

"Bogoshippo Yeollie. .Noumu Bogoshippo. ." bisiknya berkali kali dalam isakannya yang semakin kuat.

Myung Soo terus bermain dengan penderitaannya hingga tak menyadari sedikitpun sebuah mobil berkcepatan penuh mendekat kearahnya.

Myung Soo melihat cahaya itu. terang dan menyakiti matanya.

Dan. .

Tubuh Myung Soo melayang dengan cepat. Benturan demi benturan menghantam tubuhnya yang lemah. Matanya kembali kosong. Bibirnya tersenyum tenang. Rasa sakit itu sama sekali tak menyiksanya. Air mata yang berkata. Dengan perlahan Myung Soo memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Myung Soo membuka matanya mendengar pertanyaan lembut Sungyeol disebelahnya.

"ketika cinta yang aku berikan semakin menyakitimu. .apakah kau akan menolaknya? " tanya Sungyeol sambil memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menatap pria yang berbaring disebelahnya itu. Angin musim semi berhembus tipis menerpa tubuh keduanya yang berbaring diatas sebuah tikar kecil disebuah padang rumput.

Myung Soo menyibakkan rambut tipis yang menutupi kening kekasihnya itu. wajah manis didepannya tetap membuatnya gugup.

"meskipun rasanya akan sangat menyakitkan. .aku akan menerimanya Yeollie. . "

"kau berjanji akan selalu bersama ku? " tanya Sungyeol lagi mendengar jawaban Myung Soo.

"ya. .aku tak akan meninggalkan mu, apapun yang terjadi. .karena jika kau pergi, maka takkan ada kehidupan untuk ku. . "

Sungyeol mengangguk paham. Sebuah kecupan kecil dari Myung Soo singgah dihidung bangirnya.

"aku sudah kembali Yeollie. . " ucap Myung Soo pelan.

Sungyeol mengangguk lagi. Bibir nya menarik senyum tipisnya yang manis.

"selamat datang Myungie. . "

.

.

_Cinta akan datang melalui rasa sakit dan bahagia,_

_Tinggal bagaimana kau harus menerima dan menghadapinya. ._

_Bertahan. .atau menyerah._

_._

_._

**THE END-**

**Ini One Shot yang kedua :D (horayyy!)**

**Maaf kalau masih jelek dan gak bagus. .FF nya ane buat terinspirasi dari MV nya -Growing, abisnya tuh MV sedih amat yak T_T**

**Jadi liat aja MV nya, dan bayangin model2nya itu MyungYeol :p biar lebih kerasa feel nya :D**

**Oke, see you one day :***


End file.
